A Ninja's fears
by The Alpha Knight
Summary: Everyone's afraid of something. What exactly is our Ninja afraid of?
1. Arachnophobia

**If I owned RC9GN, I wouldn't be here.**

**Yes, I know he's supposed to be afraid of chickens.**

**Disregard Mcfear Factor please. ^_^**

* * *

Today was supposed to be the brucest day in history. Nothing but video games ALL day.

At least, that was the plan. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't interrupted by a robot or a stanked person. It was much, much worse.

"Cunningham, get down from there, it's just a spider!" Howard said.

"You know I don't like spiders!" Randy squeaked out, from the safety of the ceiling.

While they were playing Grave Puncher, a spider had made its way up onto Randy's controller. He didn't notice it until it crawled on his hand. Upon seeing it, he screamed and jumped up and clung onto the ceiling.

A smirk appeared on Howard's face. "Then why is there a spider crawling right next to you?"

Randy shrieked and plummeted down, landing with the spider right in front of his face. Which would have happened had he not changed the fall into a flip and gracefully landed on his feet.

After that impressive feat of gymnastics, he proceeded to freak the juice out.

"There's no spider on the ceiling NOW GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!"

"Dude, you fight students-turned-monsters and killer robots on a daily basis. Yet THIS is what freaks you out?"

"I'll do anything you ask of me, just get it out!" In any other situation, he probably would have noticed what he was saying.

"Anything?" Howard asked, his smirk growing more malicious.

"YES!"

With a triumphant grin, Howard picked up the spider, opened the window, and tossed it outside. "Alright Cunningham, you can start by getting me a pack of Mc Squiddles. After that, you can work on my math homework."

Randy groaned. Arachnophobia sucked.

* * *

**AN: This is going to be a series of oneshots. The oneshots are not associated with each other unless specified.**

**R & R**


	2. Claustrophobia

**For the sake of this fanfic, disregard McFear Factor. Kthnx.**

* * *

Randy quietly slipped through the building, carefully watching out for any robo-apes. Mcfist and Viceroy had been laying low for awhile. Suspicious, Randy decided to sneak in and look for any major plans or robots. No, he was not in here to see if there were going to be any new Mcfist products. It was all strictly Ninja business. Completely.

Slipping into another room, he eyed the papers on a desk. "YES!" He internally cheered. He reached out to grab them, when he heard voices approaching.

"So Viceroy... WHY HAVEN'T YOU CAUGHT THE NINJA YET!" Mcfist shouted.

"_Crapcrapcrap_." Randy looked around frantically for a hiding spot. It would do no good to simply conceal himself, the office wasn't very large. Panicking, he crammed himself into a cabinet and held his breath. Then, he registered the fact he was in a very small space.

"Well, I made new plans for a robot that will guarantee the ninja's demise. These are the blueprints..."

He tried to listen to what Viceroy was saying, but the sides of the cabinet seemed to be closing in on him, and he had to stop himself from hyperventilating, and _oh god he needed to get out of here_.

Luckily for our Ninja, Mcfist wasn't all that interested in hearing the plans. "Just make sure it can capture the Ninja!" He shouted.

As soon as Randy heard him leave the room, he threw himself out of the cabinet. Then he realized Viceroy was still in the room. He pulled out his katana, ready for Viceroy to call for some robot. To his surprise, Viceroy did nothing of the sort.

"Hello Ninja. I assume you're here to see why we've been laying low for a while?" Viceroy said. "There are better ways of finding out than shoving yourself in a cabinet when you're claustrophobic."

Randy's eyes widened. "I'm not claustrophobic!" He denies.

"Well your hyperventilating said otherwise."

Randy said nothing. He wondered how he was going to get out of this mess safely. Maybe he could knock out Viceroy and smoke bomb out? His eyes drifted towards the security cameras. He would need to get rid of them as well...

"Calm down, I'm not going to call security. After all, if there's no more Ninja to destroy, I'll be out of a job."

Randy thought about it for a moment. "That... makes sense."

Viceroy turned back to his work. "You should probably go now."

"Um, yeah. SMOKEBOMB!"

* * *

Back in his room, Randy took off the Ninja Mask and stuffed it in his pocket. "Sheesh, how am I supposed to act around my arch nemesis? Well, not really anymore..."

He froze when he remembered his original purpose for going there.

"That is so wonk!"

* * *

**Viceroy is just that awesome. **

**Sorry it's been a while. I had to study for the PSAT.**

**I'll definitely try to update faster****. :)**

**R&R**


End file.
